Me resigno a perderte
by MinakoAndMeredy
Summary: Lucy ha desaparecido por alguna extraña razón del gremio, precisamente después de haberse confesado a Natsu. Él totalmente preocupado sale en su búsqueda junto con Happy sin tener un punto por el cual partir ¿Sera que su desaparición esta vinculada a la confesión o sera que hay algo mas que nadie en el gremio sabe? .Finalmente, ¿Natsu lograra encontrarla?. Fic Nalu


**-****Me resigno a perderte-**

**By: Meredy**

**Capitulo Único**

**Fairy Tail **** Hiro Mashima**

**ღ**

"_Algunas personas entran en nuestras vidas, dejan su huella en nuestros corazones y ya nunca somos los mismos"_

La lluvia caía sobre Magnolia mientras la tensión en el gremio de Fairy Tail se hacía cada vez más grande, nadie creía lo que ocurría, ni el mismo maestro Makarov tenía palabras para lo que estaba sucediendo en el momento. Natsu Dragneel, más conocido como Salamander se encontraba abandonando el gremio que él consideraba su familia. Después de mucho haberlo meditado, decidió irse del lugar donde había crecido para ir a buscar a la persona más importante para él en su vida, Lucy Heartfilia.

-Vamos Natsu, estas tomando una decisión demasiado precipitada, mejor piénsalo bien – dijo la Scarlet

-No me digas eso Erza, tu sabes por todo lo que he pasado y por sobre todo sabes cómo me siento

-Natsu, sabes que es mi deber de padre decirte que estás cometiendo un grave error… pero también debo decirte que a pesar de todo lo que hagas como familia siempre te apoyaremos y te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos cuando tú quieras volver

-Gracias Viejo, realmente me hace bien escuchar esas palabras, espero poder encontrarla lo más pronto que pueda

-Natsu – se acercó el exceed hacia su mejor amigo lleno de lagrimas – Te acompañaré

-Happy, sabes que debes quedarte – él suspiro para después sonreír – pero conociéndote me seguirás a donde sea que yo vaya, vamos que un largo camino nos aguarda

Happy se limpió las lágrimas que caían de su rostro para luego poner una expresión de felicidad en él. Natsu le hizo un gesto para que se subiera a su hombro, ambos ya listos emprendieron su viaje en búsqueda de la maga celestial.

-¡Mocoso! – gritó el maestro

Natsu volteó y vio como todo el gremio encabezado por el maestro levantaban su mano mostrando el gesto que los definía, un gesto que es considerado uno de los símbolos del gremio.

-Recuerda las tres reglas cuando abandonas el gremio, ya sé que las conoces así que no las repetiré… pero solo debo recordarte que tu familia siempre estará contigo a donde sea que _vaya_s – Natsu asintió dando una última mirada al gremio para después comenzar a correr perdiéndose en la jungla

-Natsu ¿Estás seguro de esto? – pregunto algo triste su compañero

-Si Happy, debo encontrarla a como de lugar… sobre todo después de lo que ocurrió esa tarde – dijo con algo de nostalgia

_FLASHBACK_

_-Natsu sé que no _esperas oír_ lo que te diré, pero es algo que ya no puedo aguantar más, realmente tengo esta opresión el pecho y debo sacarla – lo miró a los ojos_

_-Solo dilo Lucy, sabes que estamos en confianza_

_-Me gustas Natsu, sé que es algo raro pero es algo que no pude evitar_

_El Dragneel se quedó inmóvil sin reaccionar a la confesión de la rubia, Lucy decepcionada se fue dejándolo solo en el callejón al cual lo había arrastrado para confesarle sus más profundos sentimientos_

_ღ_

_-¡Lu-chan se fue! – grito Levy entrando muy desesperada al gremio_

_-¿¡Ehh!? – todo el gremio reaccionó a la noticia_

_-Se fue, no hay nada en su casa… todo está vacio y lo único que encontré fue esta nota de ella despidiéndose de todos nosotros_

_El maestro tomó la nota y la leyó rápidamente – ¡Rápidamente necesito grupos de búsqueda, busquen en los alrededores de Magnolia, no creo que haya ido muy lejos!_

_Todo el gremio se levantó de sus asientos y rápidamente salió en búsqueda de la Heartfilia. Natsu entre todos ellos era el más preocupado ya que nunca le había dado una respuesta clara a la chica y sentía algo de culpa por lo que estaba sucediendo, antes de lograr cruzar la puerta del gremio una mano lo _detuvo.

_ღ_

_**1 año después**_

_-¿¡Cuánto tiempo me dejará aquí maestro!? – gritó el Dragneel enojado – no he podido ir a buscar a Lucy en todo este año, y todo porque usted me impide ir_

_-Ya te he dicho que causarás más estragos de lo acostumbrado – bebió un poco de su cerveza – no quiero exponer al gremio a millonarias deudas_

_-¿Es que acaso no ven que aquí soy el más preocupado?- pregunto hastiado_

_-¡Maestro! – entró Gray de una patada al edificio – Ya hemos buscado en todo Fiore y nada, no hay huella de Lucy en ningún lado_

_-Esto es lo que me temía, llama a todos y diles que regresen… suspenderemos la búsqueda hasta nuevo aviso_

_-¿¡Qué!? – preguntó sorprendido y enojado el Dragneel_

_-Como usted diga- el mago de hielo salió por la puerta principal_

_-¿¡Qué cree que está haciendo!? ¡Hay que seguir buscando a Lucy! – reclamó el pelirrosa_

_-Natsu, sé lo que hago y lo mejor por el momento es que suspendamos la búsqueda_

_-¡Me niego a aceptar esto! Si es necesario iré a buscar a Lucy yo solo_

_-No harás eso Natsu, si me desobedeces deberé aplicar __**eso**__ – volvió a beber _de _su bebida_

_-¿Acaso no hay ninguna manera de que me dejen ir a buscarla? – preguntó sarcásticamente_

_-Si te vas del gremio _eres_libre de hacer lo que quier_a_s, pero como eso no pasará – respondió igual de sarcástico_

_-"Irse del gremio" – esas palabras resonaron en la mente del Dragon Slayer una y otra vez_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

_ღ_

-Natsu ¿Hacia dónde vamos? – preguntó el felino

El chico se detuvo en medio del bosque por el cual estaban transitando, miro a su amigo y comenzó a pensar en que realmente no se había definido un punto por el cual empezar a buscar a Lucy.

-Realmente no había pensado en ese punto

-Natsu – llamó su atención -¿Y si comenzamos por Hargeon?

-¿Por qué en Hargeon?

-La última vez que hable con Lucy, ella me dijo que tenía que realizar algunos encargos ahí. Puede que haya sido hace 1 año atrás, pero es una pista –dijo algo triste

-Creo que sería bueno iniciar desde ese punto, algo es algo

Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron para luego volver a emprender el camino, esta vez con destino a Hargeon. Tenían la esperanza de que en ese lugar lograran encontrar alguna pista o indicio de donde podría encontrarse la Heartfilia.

ღ

-Lo siento, no me suenan esas características

-Gracias señora – agradeció el chico para luego seguir caminando por las calles de la ciudad-puerto algo decepcionado

-No te desanimes Natsu, ya verás que la encontraremos – intentó forzar una sonrisa el pequeño exceed

Ambos siguieron caminando por las calles de la ciudad, preguntando a cada comerciante si recordaban haber visto a alguna persona con las características de Lucy, caminaron por horas sin encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria ya estaban algo cansados y decidieron ir a alguna posada para poder pasar la noche y así reanudar su búsqueda el día siguiente.

-Ya te dije que te compraría un pescado

-Pero lo quiero ahora Natsu – hizo un puchero

-Está bien Happy, apenas vea alguna tienda pues vamos a comprarlo – se detuvo en seco, miro hacia todos lados para luego centrar su vista en cierto punto

-¿Qué pasa Natsu?- pregunto preocupado

-Es su olor – empezó a sentir el aroma del lugar – sígueme, no te quedes atrás

Natsu comenzó a correr atravesando la ciudad en menos de 5 minutos, no le importó empujar a una gran cantidad de personas, lo único que tenía en mente era que estaba a un paso de encontrar a la chica que había estado esperando que regresara durante un año. Se detuvo cuando vio que se encontraba frente a la entrada de la ciudad, inhalo y se dejo embriagar por el aroma que estaba presente en la atmosfera, definitivamente tenía que ser ella, el no confundiría su aroma a vainilla con nada del mundo. Busco con su mirada esa cabellera rubia que tanto anhelaba ver, pero nada. Sus esperanzas se fueron abajo y se deprimió más de lo que ya había estado durante su estadía en el gremio sin permitírsele salir a buscarla, se sentó rendido en el suelo mientras su querido amigo le acariciaba la espalda intentando consolarlo.

-No te rindas Natsu, yo sé que nuestro encuentro con ella se acerca

-Lo sé Happy, pero realmente me siento culpable con este asunto… si tan solo, si tan solo le hubiera respondido lo que realmente pensaba en ese momento- apoyo su cabeza en sus manos

El exceed dejo de acariciarle la espalda dirigiéndose así frente a su amigo para darle un fuerte abrazo para consolarlo, realmente no le gustaba ver a Natsu de esa manera. Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras intentaban calmar sus pensamientos, pero eso no fue posible porque un sonido los desconcentró totalmente. Llaves, era lo único que se les venía a la mente con ese sonido, miraron en dirección desde donde el extraño ruido provenía y lo vieron, 10 de las 12 llaves zodiacales se encontraban esparcidas en el piso mientras una chica de cabellos castaños se encontraba recogiéndolas apresuradamente. Natsu y Happy se miraron extrañados y asintieron mirándose a la cara sin decir ni una palabra, se levantaron del suelo y caminaron en dirección a la mujer de cabellos castaños.

-Disculpa, necesitamos preguntarte algo – y como si sus palabras surgieran efecto, la chica se tenso notablemente

-Lo siento no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo

-Pero yo si – la tomó del brazo

La chica se__soltó del agarre en menos de un segundo para así terminar de recoger la última de las llaves y comenzar una huida improvisada por el bosque. Natsu y__Happy se miraron desconcertados para luego correr detrás de la chica atravesando el bosque, la persiguieron esquivando árboles y arbustos, hasta que perdieron el rastro totalmente de ella.

-No puede ser que la hayamos perdido de vista – golpeó un árbol con su puño

-Voy a ver por el aire, tú sigue buscando por tierra – se elevó por los aires

Natsu buscó por toda el área sin encontrar algún indicio de vida por el lugar, la chica se esfumo totalmente.

-Natsu creo que te interesará ver esto – Happy tomó bien firme a Natsu y lo elevó por los aires atravesando gran parte del bosque hasta llegar a un rincón muy escondido

-Una cabaña

-Exacto, fue muy difícil dar con ella – dijo el felino mientras dejaba al Dragon Slayer en el piso

-Hay que entrar – comenzó a avanzar hacia la casa y sin pensarlo dos veces derribó la puerta

-Natsu, eso es invasión a propiedad ajena – dijo mientras una gota le caía por la cien

-Este lugar tiene el olor de Lucy y de esa extraña chica…

-Lo mejor sería que tú arreglases la puerta mientras yo investigo – sugirió el pequeño gato

-Está bien – suspiro

Mientras Natsu comenzaba a reparar la puerta que había derribado, Happy empezó a investigar el lugar en el que se encontraban. La cabaña estaba algo desordenada, se podían ver algunos muebles en mal estado y unas que otras hojas esparcidas en el suelo, el exceed tomó una de ellas en particular y la leyó muy detenidamente.

-N-natsu…

-¿Que pasa Happy? – dijo después de ya haber arreglado la puerta de entrada

-Esta letra y lo que dice….

El pequeño gato le entregó la hoja para que el propio Dragneel viera con sus ojos a lo que se estaba refiriendo, él la recibió y le dio un vistazo rápido quedando totalmente paralizado.

-E-esta es la letra de Lucy

-Lee lo que dice Natsu, te vas a sorprender

El chico miró la hoja unos segundos más y nervioso tomo algo de aire y empezó su lectura.

"Querido diario:

Ya van 7 meses desde que me fui de Fairy Tail, realmente extraño esas tardes que pasaba en el gremio junto con mis amigos. Extraño a cada uno sus miembros… el maestro, Levy-chan, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, hasta extraño que Juvia me llame rival del amor casi todos los días… pero al que más extraño es a Natsu, realmente me duele haberme confesado sabiendo que me iría de ahí al día siguiente, pero realmente necesitaba decírselo, no podía irme sabiendo que nunca fui sincera con mis sentimientos. Espero que algún día pueda saber su respuesta, se que se lo dije de golpe haciendo que se quedara en shock, lo comprendo fue algo repentino, pero realmente debía hacerlo… y lo que más anhelo es que me perdone por haberme ido así de repente, aun no sé cuando regresaré pero sé que cuando lo haga haré lo posible por hacer que él se enamore de mi, aunque tenga que disculparme un millón de veces con él.

Hoy he realizado unos cuantos trabajos más, ya he reunido gran parte del dinero que me han pedido, y todo gracias a la ayuda de mis espíritus. Sé que es casi imposible conseguir el monto que me han pedido en menos de 2 años, pero aun no pierdo las esperanzas, se que con esfuerzo lo puedo lograr"

-La hoja termina aquí, lo que sigue debe estar en algún lugar de todo este desorden…aunque haya leído esto sigo sin entender porque Lucy se fue de esa manera.

-Pero lo más importante de esto Natsu, es que estamos en la casa donde Lucy se está quedando… si tenemos paciencia puede que ella aparezca en algún momento.

-Espera, viene alguien

El pelirrosa estaba en lo cierto, en menos de 10 segundos una chica entro a la cabaña sin percatarse de la presencia del Dragon Slayer y su gato.

-Que día mas agotador, primero una señora no está conforme con mi trabajo y segundo esta peluca cada vez es más incomoda – la chica se deshizo de ella dejando caer sus cabellos rubios – Lo que más me preocupa es que Natsu casi me descubre, ¿Qué estará haciendo en Hargeon?

Ella comenzó a quitarse la gran cantidad de maquillaje que llevaba puesto, su rostro se vio totalmente modificado, ya no era la chica que se veía hace 5 minutos atrás, sino que ahora mostraba su verdadera cara con la cual era conocida como Lucy Heartfilia. Se miró unos segundos más en el espejo y vio que todo estuviera en orden, estaba totalmente tranquila hasta que lo vio a él.

-No puede ser – dijo totalmente sorprendida mientras se volteaba

-Hola Lucy – se acercó lentamente

-No puede ser, yo escapé, logré perderte en el bosque

-No te entiendo

-No quiero ver a nadie, por favor vete – dio un paso hacia atrás mientras el chico intentaba acercarse aún más – por favor, necesito estar sola

-Lucy, llevo esperando 1 año…

-Te lo ruego por favor vete – unas pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro, Natsu estiró su mano para limpiarlas pero una mano lo detuvo

-Lo siento Natsu, pero Lucy quiere que te vallas de aquí

-Loke… - lo miro confundido

-Te voy a pedir que te vayas por las buenas o me obligarás a tener que sacarte de aquí a la fuerza – lo amenazó el espíritu estelar

Natsu y Loke empezaron una pequeña discusión de porqué el Dragon Slayer se debía ir del lugar, mientras tanto Lucy cada vez retrocedía más y más hasta llegar a una de las esquinas de la cabaña donde se sentó e intentó asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Happy llegó a su lado, la miró con lágrimas en los ojos y saltó hacia ella dándole un fuerte abrazo, la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y a medida que el gato aplicaba más fuerza en el abrazo, ella cada vez se rompía más. No dudo más tiempo y abrazo al pequeño exceed con todas sus fuerzas mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Natsu y Loke detuvieron su discusión y vieron la tierna escena que Happy y Lucy estaban teniendo, la Heartfilia levanto la vista y miro a Loke para luego asentir haciendo que el espíritu desapareciera del lugar. Se levantó dejando a Happy a un lado, se limpió las lágrimas y se dirigió a uno de los sillones del lugar para así sentarse e indicarles a ambos que se ubicaran frente a ella.

-Creo que debo explicarles todo lo que ha pasado – suspiró

-No entiendo tu actitud Lucy – dijo extrañado el Dragon Slayer

-Ahora ya la entenderás – le mostró una sonrisa algo forzada

-Te extrañamos tanto – dijo feliz Happy

-Y yo a ustedes, es por eso que no quería que me encontraran… - miró por la ventana algo triste para luego volver a observarlos – Hace 1 año me llamaron para tener una reunión conmigo aquí en Hargeon, inicialmente creí que sería para ofrecerme algún trabajo o algo así, pero era algo totalmente distinto… me comunicaron que la mansión Heartfilia estaba en proceso de ser comprada por una de las familias más ricas del país, me pidieron si podía sacar todas las cosas que quedaban en la mansión. Intente impedir la compra, pero fue inútil… la única opción que me dieron fue que la comprara a un mayor precio, realmente lo pensé mucho y fue por eso fue que decidí aceptar. Empecé poco a poco a reunir dinero, y con el tiempo Mirajane empezó a darse cuenta que estaba tomando demasiadas misiones sola, realmente no quería que nadie me ayudara a reunir el dinero… esto era algo que debía hacer sola y si seguía en el gremio tarde o temprano se darían cuenta e intentarían ayudarme, realmente no quería eso, así que decidí irme – hizo una pequeña pausa para sonreírles tristemente – Antes de irme decidí dejar todo arreglado porque sabía que tardaría demasiado…

-Y es por eso que te me confesaste

-Exacto – respondió algo sonrojada – sabía que si me iba y no te lo decía mi mente me estaría atormentando con que era una cobarde, lo siento Natsu

-Pero debiste haber confiado en nosotros, sabes que te habríamos ayudado…

-Es por eso que no quise pedir ayuda, esto es algo en lo cual mis amigos… más bien, mi familia no debe involucrarse – se levantó de su asiento – Esto es algo que quiero hacer por mi propia cuenta

-¿Y tu novio no se puede involucrar? – se levantó y se acercó a la rubia

-¿D-de qué hablas? – dijo sonrojada

-Te estoy preguntando si quieres ser mi novia – le sonrió de manera cálida

-Por favor Natsu, no hagas esto por compromiso para que yo acepte tu ayuda

-Lo digo enserio, después de tu confesión tuve un año entero para pensar las cosas, y realmente quiero esto

La rubia se detuvo durante unos segundos asimilando lo que el chico le acababa de decir, la ayudaría en la recaudación del dinero, e incluso correspondía sus sentimientos que ella le había expresado hace un año, unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos e inmediatamente saltó a los brazos del chico dándole un gran abrazo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se quedaron__en esa posición durante un tiempo.

-Se guuuuuuuuuustan – el gato voló apareciendo al lado de ambos

-Muy bien ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer? – preguntó el chico ganándose una sonrisa de la rubia

ღ

Durante un año entero ambos realizaron distintos trabajos, fue muy agotador pero con el apoyo de Happy y Natsu, Lucy logró reunir el dinero necesario__para poder salvar la mansión donde fue criada por sus padres. Ahora los tres se encontraban frente al lugar entregando el dinero que con tanto esfuerzo reunieron.

-Muy bien señorita Heartfilia, esta es la escritura de la mansión, que disfrute de ella – el señor procedió a retirarse

-Lo he logrado – dijo mientras abrazaba la escritura

-Felicitaciones- recibió el abrazo de Natsu y Happy

-"Madre, Padre… he logrado salvar el lugar donde nuestra familia fue feliz durante varios años y todo gracias a Natsu" – la chica apretó el abrazo haciendo que Natsu y Happy se miraran extrañados, pero ambos después de unos segundos sonrieron al entender la situación

-Vámonos a casa Lucy

-Ya es tiempo de que regresemos – agregó el pequeño felino

-Tienen razón

ღ

_Magnolia_

-Que tranquilo está esto – se quejaba Cana

-Siento que la energía del gremio se pierde cada vez más – agregó la Mcgarden

-Realmente hacen falta Natsu, Lucy y Happy – dijo algo triste Mirajane

-No te preocupes, según mis cartas su regreso será pronto – intentó animar el asunto la mayor bebedora

-Pero no dicen exactamente que día – dijo algo fría la pequeña gata blanca

-Charle

-Solo digo la verdad Wendy

El silencio reinó en Fairy Tail, todo el mundo se encontraba totalmente callado, solamente unos murmullos eran posibles de ser escuchados. Los miembros tenían la sensación de que algo grande ocurriría, no sabían qué, pero sería pronto. Y como si por arte de magia ocurriese,__las puertas del gremio se abrieron mostrando a 3 personas

-¡Hemos llegado! – gritó el chico de cabellos rosas

-¡Natsu!/¡Lucy!/¡Happy! – gritaron todos los del gremio

-Perdonen por la demora, pero necesitábamos solucionar algunos asuntos – dijo Happy

-Bienvenidos chicos, al fin han llegado a casa – saludó el maestro mientras se abría paso entre la gente

-Los estábamos esperando – agregó Mirajane

Después de una gran bienvenida otorgada por el gremio, Natsu y Lucy se sentaron en la barra algo cansados por el largo viaje que habían realizado.

-No puedo creer que el gremio siga tal cual como hace dos años – se reía la rubia

-No creas eso Lucy, durante mucho tiempo el gremio estuvo algo apagado y para nosotros eso no era normal – dijo la Alberona mientras tomaba un sorbo de su tarro

-Aun recuerdo cuando Natsu abandono el gremio, eso causo que el lugar se apagara aún más – dijo Lisanna

-¿¡Dejaste el gremio!?

-No me querían dejar ir a buscarte – se defendió el chico – durante un año estuve limitado a salir del gremio

-¿¡Es verdad eso!?

-Cálmate un poco Lucy, las cosas sucedieron por algo – sonrió la mayor de las Strauss

-Pero no entiendo porque hicieron semejante cosa

De repente Cana se levantó de su asiento haciendo que todos le prestaran atención, tomó a Lucy a la fuerza y se la llevo a una de las habitaciones más recónditas del gremio mientras Natsu era detenido por Mirajane y Lisanna en la barra.

-Mira Lucy, te explicaré esto a ti únicamente, ya que si le decimos a Natsu la verdad pues obviamente armara un gran escándalo, ¿Entiendes? – La rubia asintió – Perfecto, pues verás, hace 2 años mis cartas predijeron que te irías del gremio por alguna razón desconocida. Intenté ver más a fondo la razón por la cual te ibas pero fue en vano, realmente no logré ver más allá… lo único que logre ver fueron dos posibles futuros.

-¿Y cuáles eran? – preguntó intrigada la chica

-Realmente no querrás saberlos, pero con la ayuda del maestro logramos ver una forma de impedir ambos futuros – hizo una pequeña pausa para generar tensión –y esa forma era hacer que nadie te buscara hasta que regresaras, realmente fue difícil hacerlo, ya que realmente Natsu intentaba escaparse para ir en tu búsqueda… así que hicimos un supuesto grupo de búsqueda para engañarlo y así se diera por vencido, pero__tampoco funcionó

-¿Y qué hicieron?

-Realmente no logramos que se diera por vencido… un día él dejó el gremio después de una absurda charla con el maestro donde él bromeó con que lo dejaría ir a buscarte si abandonaba el gremio, estuvimos preocupados por esa decisión, intentamos impedirlo pero gracias a una visión de mis cartas logramos ver que realmente era lo mejor

-¿Y qué pasó después? – preguntó como una niña pequeña

-Esperamos el día en que ambos volvieran…. – cambió a una sonrisa picarona – mis cartas pudieron ver algo más que las cosas saldrían favorables, vieron algo de romance

-Etto… - empezó a jugar con sus dedos

-Dilo sin miedo – le golpeo levemente el brazo

-Natsu y yo somos novios – dijo muy rápido

-Sabía que dirías eso – Cana dijo de manera triunfadora para así salir de la habitación y arrastrar a Lucy donde estaban todos – ¡CHICOS, LA PAREJA MAS OBVIA DEL MUNDO YA SON NOVIOS!

-¡Cana! – reclamó la rubia

-¿De quién hablan? – pregunto inocente Natsu

-De ti idiota – dijo el mago de hielo

-¿Quieres pelea Stripper? – chocó su frente con la de él

-Pues claro que quiero – respondió de igual manera el chico

Y así una pelea se formo en Fairy Tail, una pelea que hace años no se formaba en el lugar y que provocó que la furia de Erza se descargara porque por alguna razón su pastel de fresas se vio implicado en el asunto

-Este es el Fairy Tail que siempre amaré – dijo contenta la rubia – "Aunque algunas personas intenten quitarme la mansión Heartfilia, mi verdadero hogar siempre estará intacto, porque Fairy Tail es el lugar que realmente amo"

**FIN**

**Se que me querrán matar por no subir "De la ficción al amor hay un solo paso" *se cubre de los posibles tomatazos*, pero esta historia estaba escrita de antes y bueno la logre terminar hace unos momentos atrás.. tengan por seguro que intentare terminar mi otra historia lo más pronto que pueda y bueno le dedico totalmente este oneshoot a Minako que bueno me ayudo bastante con él y también a mis lectores de siempre que siempre están ahí :3**

**Sin más que decir me despido y juro actualizar lo más rápido que pueda mi otra historia nwn**

***~*Meredy*~***


End file.
